


谎

by Asahihihi



Category: GNZ48 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Relationships: 左婧媛/洪静雯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

0.

和左婧媛做爱从来不在洪静雯的计划内，因此去开房的时候洪静雯整个人魂不守舍，完全不敢看向左婧媛。对方倒是不在意这样明显的忽视，还没心没肺地勾着洪静雯的脖子，踮起脚偷看洪静雯给唐莉佳发微信，蹩脚地解释自己今天为什么不回去睡。

“好笨啊。”左婧媛把下巴搁在洪静雯肩上，“万一她打视频给你怎么办。”

洪静雯完全没想到这一点，她做坏事的经验无限逼近于零，于是惊恐地回头看向经验丰富的左婧媛，丝毫没有身为共犯的自觉。左婧媛无所谓地耸耸肩，拆开一根棒棒糖塞进嘴里，声音更加甜腻：“到时候再说咯。”

她们走进电梯，左婧媛主动靠在角落里发呆，洪静雯自然地负责按电梯，随后就站在她对面的角落，在这短暂的寂静中，洪静雯快速地回顾了一下前半个小时发生的事情。她找左婧媛，希望左婧媛不要再来打扰唐莉佳，左婧媛说好，但条件是要洪静雯和自己上床。

现在回想起左婧媛那个得逞的笑容，洪静雯就无限悔恨自己一时冲动答应了这个无赖的要求。得到肯定回答后，左婧媛立刻拉着她去商店买了一瓶便宜洋酒，随手拦了辆出租车，报了个地址。洪静雯晕头转向地被带到一家隐蔽的酒店入口，任凭左婧媛带自己进去，直到刚刚才想起来要给另一个不在场的当事人说个谎。

推开房门就是一张圆形大床，左婧媛蹦蹦跳跳地扑到床上，翻过身对洪静雯招招手。洪静雯一步步走过去，像走看不见的梅花桩，左婧媛拿出嘴里的糖，洪静雯可以闻到她散发出青苹果的味道。

“你要先洗澡吗？”左婧媛用手里的糖果指了一个方向，洪静雯顺着看到一间完全透明的浴室，被吓得倒吸一口冷气，她后退两步：“为什么是这样！”

“嗯……为了方便拍裸照？”左婧媛露出一个恶劣的笑容，安抚地拍拍洪静雯因惊慌而僵硬的脸颊，“开个玩笑嘛，我才不会拍呢。”

“那我先去洗咯。”左婧媛把糖塞进洪静雯嘴里，后者下意识地用嘴接住，想了想才觉得这样不对，但木已成舟，现在吐出来又有些浪费。洪静雯感受着廉价的甜味，坐在床上不知所措。她不敢看手机，怕唐莉佳突然问出些她回答不上的问题，也不敢看向浴室那边，即使玻璃已经蒙上一层雾气。洪静雯摸到床头柜上摆着的遥控器，打开电视，一部黄片的高潮部分就这样毫无预警地出现在洪静雯眼前，响亮的啪啪声不绝于耳——这还是个群P的片。洪静雯立刻关掉电视，黑色的屏幕模糊地映出洪静雯一侧鼓起的脸。糖果粘连在口腔内侧，扯下来的时候有一点疼，舔过去又是一片过分的甜。花洒的水声重新变得清晰，直到这一刻，洪静雯才终于意识到她要面临的是什么。

左婧媛洗的很快，她披着浴袍出去，看见的就是洪静雯正襟危坐的背影。她居然没跑，左婧媛对洪静雯有了一丝敬意，同时更加确信这人是个傻子。她从另一端爬上床，从后接近洪静雯。即使感受到身后床垫陷进去，洪静雯也没有回头。左婧媛对着洪静雯耳朵讲话：“不洗吗？”

洪静雯扭过头看她：“你介意吗？”

左婧媛用鼻尖靠近洪静雯的颈后，向下，停留在胸腔后面。

“当然不。”左婧媛在洪静雯身边躺了下来，“我都可以。”

“我把你的糖吃掉了。”洪静雯突然来了这么一句，左婧媛看着洪静雯的侧脸，后者专注地看着窗外的夜景。

“那你要还我才行。”

左婧媛坐在洪静雯腿上，慢慢地品尝迅速消失的甜味。她是斤斤计较的人，所以要把所有的糖分都汲取干净。肉麻的接吻声中，洪静雯的手扶上左婧媛的腰，左婧媛的手温柔地摸过洪静雯的脸，默契地像一对热恋中的爱人。

“不关灯吗？”左婧媛主动给出提示，她自认非常贴心，从洪静雯腿上下来，乖乖坐在床上看洪静雯拉窗帘关好灯，窗帘的设计让它留了一道缝，在光污染下，左婧媛看到洪静雯脱下衣服和裤子。她一直以为人类失去遮掩的布料是很不堪的，没想到洪静雯可以做的优雅而自然，洪静雯留下了打底的背心和短裤，露出来的那截腰在光下呈现出象牙白色的光泽。明明是个海南人，左婧媛不服气地在心里地图炮，然后解开了自己的浴袍。

洪静雯没有关心面前的裸体，而是认认真真地打量着左婧媛手臂上的纹身，她其实是有些羡慕左婧媛的，至少她有一些坚持到纹在身上的东西。如果问洪静雯纹什么图案，她可能半天也回答不出来。

她是那种普普通通的好人，放在电视剧里充其量做个男二号，一直默默付出为人和善，但和女主角在一起的永远是那个有些糟糕的男主角。

左婧媛丝毫不在乎洪静雯的心理波动，伸手捏住了洪静雯的脸：“认真点，哪有人还没开始做就愣神的啊。”

“啊，好。”洪静雯下意识回答的像是被点名的学生。左婧媛看她表情为难，内心再次感慨自己真是无比善良，她勾着洪静雯的脖子拉近距离，侧了一点点头，洪静雯不合时宜地想到一个最不适合她和左婧媛的词：耳鬓厮磨。

“不亲我吗。”

很难说左婧媛这句话是询问还是命令，或者是咒语。洪静雯看不到左婧媛的眼神，这也许是一种幸运。她乖乖地吻过去，身体靠一边的手肘撑着，她俩吻了很久，左婧媛很会接吻，洪静雯被带动得有些投入，这时左婧媛突然抽离开，把浴袍凌乱地披在身上跳下床，光着脚踩着地板，拿来了那瓶完全被洪静雯忘记的酒。

“能喝吗？”左婧媛在酒瓶后的标签上找度数，随口问她。

“一点点。”洪静雯用眼睛寻找酒店里的杯子，抱着酒瓶喝实在是不太像话。她正要起身的时候被左婧媛拉了回来，洪静雯不明所以，只好看着左婧媛拧开瓶盖，酒精立刻跳进空气，左婧媛开口道：“你知不知道，有一种酒是要女孩子跪好，把酒从她胸口倒下去，流淌过她的——身体。”左婧媛用眼神在洪静雯身上示意了一下，“然后被人从膝盖之间喝掉的？”

洪静雯哪能知道这种淫靡的玩法，她皱起眉毛，警惕地看着左婧媛：“你想干什么？”

“放轻松，我又不是那种人，就是突然想到了嘛。”左婧媛把酒瓶送到洪静雯嘴边，一股浓烈的酒香冲进洪静雯的鼻腔，“喂我。”

其实是应该喝的。洪静雯看了眼酒瓶内，想起长筒的望远镜，但她什么也看不到。洪静雯把酒瓶拿到一边，看着左婧媛漆黑的眼睛：“逃避没什么用。”

“不——对。”左婧媛把这两个字抻得细长柔韧，她探出身子拿过酒瓶，喝了一大口，然后把瓶子放到一边。胃里隐隐透着灼热感，像是你熟识的那个混蛋朋友。她看向洪静雯，意识到这是今晚为数不多的她俩对视的时刻。

“逃避不可耻。”左婧媛抱住洪静雯，努力把心跳贴的更近，想要以此证明自己说的话有几分可信，“而且很有用。”

洪静雯身上是淡淡的花茶香味，左婧媛用鼻尖蹭蹭对方的锁骨，像是动物确认眼前的食物能否下口，她咬了咬，舔了舔，便放心地发挥自己的恶趣味，在洪静雯的胸口留下痕迹。接着向下，富含脂肪和诱惑的部位被讨厌的布料挡住，左婧媛有些烦躁，正想抬头抗议，就被洪静雯一把推倒在床上。

这倒是出乎左婧媛的意料，她心里对洪静雯的侧写一直是扮老虎的猪，外表看起来是那种有棱有角的狠角色，本质上可以归类为纯情大姐姐，适合聊心事不适合上床——因此左婧媛跟她提议做爱的时候根本没想过她会答应，不过既然这人同意了，那为什么不上呢？左婧媛都做好自己勉为其难当个1的准备了，结果如上所述，左婧媛十分乐意回到她的本命角色中，她给自己找了个舒服的姿势，迎接对方的到来。

至于被期待着的洪静雯，事到临头很难承认，她刚才把人推开纯属是本能反应，尽管气氛暧昧，洪静雯依旧是纯情姐姐。早知道就喝酒了，洪静雯俯身下去时想着。她的手掌试探着覆盖上左婧媛的胸部，敏感的部位早就因长时间暴露在冷空气中而凸起。左婧媛一半做作一半本能地轻哼一声，即使是洪静雯也听得出这意味着催促。于是她继续，一只手老老实实地揉胸，另一只手扶着左婧媛的后脑接吻。刚开始还有点那个意思，只不过这个持续时间未免太长，左婧媛终于等到机会喘息，洪静雯看她笑了一下，她们的眼睛都已经适应黑暗，洪静雯甚至感觉自己看到了左婧媛最擅长的无辜眼神。

“奶盖。”左婧媛眨着眼，声音被亲吻泡得软绵绵，“你到底会不会啊？”

“这么不会做爱，她可不会喜欢你哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

左婧媛的招数从来都很拙劣，洪静雯作为观众，看她在摇摇欲坠的舞台上扮演拥有无数真心的情圣，直到演员的花抛到了观众手中。

洪静雯在暗中皱眉：“你说谁啊。”

“到底是谁呢——”左婧媛舒服地躺在床上，很明显不打算给洪静雯一个痛快，她装模作样地想了想，最后环住洪静雯的脖子把她拉倒在自己身上。

不说也好。洪静雯勉力把自己撑起来，和左婧媛的身体保持一些距离，她眼神向下，左婧媛的小腹有节奏地起伏，向下。洪静雯也不是很惊讶，工作性质使然，她们身上的毛发处理得都很干净，包括她自己。洪静雯觉得陌生，尽管这玩意儿自己也有，但她还是无从下手。

洪静雯脑海中突然闪现过她的童年，第一次把西瓜味的泡泡糖吹大，直到破裂，西瓜味猛地飘散在空中，随着那个泡泡，洪静雯似乎想通了一些事情，也可能是模糊了一些事情，比如她从来不会把泡泡糖吹起来，再比如她面前的肉体属于左婧媛。洪静雯的手掌贴上皮肉与缝隙，施压向内，粘腻的液体沾上中指。事到如今，左婧媛却没有像刚才一样发出什么怪声，她沉默地注视着洪静雯赴死般的举动，洪静雯的手指进去又出来，散落下来的长发遮住了她的表情，左婧媛有些好奇，想伸手拨开去看，但还是忍耐着，以此表达她的尊重。可能过了一万年，也可能过去一秒，洪静雯的指尖终于开门见山。

这对于洪静雯而言是个新奇的体验，成年人或多或少对性事有所了解，但和另外一个真实的人做爱是另一回事。洪静雯似乎理解做爱的含义了，她进入到更深的地方，舔舐刚刚揉弄过的胸部，左婧媛终于呻吟出声。她置之不理，人一旦迈过某一道坎，所思所想都会大不相同。现在的洪静雯充满好奇，单纯对于做爱这件事，兴致勃勃得像是在转移注意力。她和左婧媛是两块互相撞击的打火石，凭空冒出火星。洪静雯其实并不傻，左婧媛很快知道了这一点，因为她很快就把能碰的地方都碰了一遍，并在左婧媛支离破碎的声音中找到了一处褶皱，然后是一番刨根问底式的按压和顶撞，左婧媛就这样猝不及防地进入高潮。

洪静雯浑然不觉，她还没能理解为什么左婧媛突然失声，为什么会拱起身体想要逃走，但最后又把自己往前送。她只是感觉涌出的液体滑腻而温暖，洪静雯仔细地把左婧媛的体液涂抹在左婧媛身上，秉承着不浪费的原则，取之于民用之于民。她的两只手指撑开左婧媛，随后发现了一处已经红肿的可爱凸起。她回想起一些乏善可陈的生理知识，随后学以致用，一只或两只手指，指尖或指腹，按压或揪起，藏起来的东西往往都是好东西。

左婧媛达到第二次高潮的时候已经有些疲倦，洪静雯把她当成人体模型专心研究，导致她上半身无比空虚，这哪里是威胁别人做爱，这明明是捡了一个炮机妖精。左婧媛方才意识到自己的偏好，可能比起一场性爱的神性体验，她更喜欢拥抱接吻这种俗不可耐的凡人活动。而这不是一场建立在爱上的性，对于左婧媛而言，高潮也就不再必要，她要的只是爱，假的也无所谓，别人的也无所谓，一个谎话兑换一个爱，抱在一起可以兑换三个爱，温柔的亲吻可以换五个，左婧媛在情趣酒店的中心呼唤爱。

她起身，在洪静雯想继续探索的时候制止了她，洪静雯眼神迷茫，在不明所以的时候被左婧媛反扑到了床上，两人纠缠在一起的姿势像自由搏击。打架的时候可以亲对方吗，应该不能吧，洪静雯还在胡思乱想，这边左婧媛的手已经掀开了她的内衣，她低头看见自己被挤压到变形的胸部，左婧媛的手用一种老练到猥亵的姿势揉上来，洪静雯才意识到自己的乳尖涨得发痛，快感随着神经如闪电般穿行，也许动情的不止一个人。

事实正是如此，因为左婧媛已经开始隔着布料试探洪静雯，她的秘密瞬间占据了纤维，显露出形状。洪静雯的身体被照顾得很好，即使是长期躺着的左婧媛也比新手上路的洪静雯强一点，这就是实践经验的重要性。左婧媛上下逢源，她把洪静雯的一条腿抬到了自己肩上，这样更方便她进出。她的速度比洪静雯要慢，与其说是观察，不如说是欣赏，表情，声音，动作，左婧媛希望听到洪静雯说些什么，但洪静雯反馈给她的始终只有让人失望的喘息。

“你在想什么？”左婧媛问她，手指在甬道内画圈，洪静雯找回思绪，她说不出，对于多数人而言头脑溺于情欲是一件羞耻的事情。于是左婧媛继续开口：“有没有想起别人？”

洪静雯瞳孔一震，而就在此时，床头柜的方向有道一闪而过的白光，手机屏幕亮了又熄灭——有人找她。

左婧媛猜到她想干什么，于是抓住了洪静雯的手腕。额头抵着洪静雯的额头，她亲昵地蹭着洪静雯的鼻尖，仗着涌出的液体，把自己的手指满满地塞进洪静雯体内。洪静雯露出痛苦的表情，由于左婧媛靠近她，她进入得更深，而手机，左婧媛更明白，因为在看见亮光之后，洪静雯缩得更紧了。

我是很坏的人吧。左婧媛怜爱地亲了亲洪静雯的唇角，用自己最快的速度抽出又闯入——她甚至还没有把洪静雯的内裤脱下来，可怜的织物被拉扯变形，沾满粘稠的液体。洪静雯的手用力揉捏着床单，她坐上一辆缓缓向上的过山车，最高处是刺目的太阳，她即将与太阳融为一体。此时左婧媛的声音在耳边响起。

“你不可以把我当成她哦。”

洪静雯猛地睁眼，而过山车随着地心引力猛地坠落，眼前是直视太阳后的黑暗，快感把瞬间拉长成线又揉搓成点，左婧媛满意地把洪静雯的体液擦在她的胸上，洪静雯终于清醒过来，她才是那个没有喝酒的人。

左婧媛是被阳光叫醒的。

她缓了好一阵，身体还带着点宿醉的恶心感，妈的以后绝对不买便宜酒了。左婧媛按着太阳穴起身，房间里除她以外空无一人，甚至连第二个人的痕迹都没看不到。

那样可真是个逼真的春梦。左婧媛想了想，从被子里摸出一件内裤。按现在这个氛围，左婧媛应该把这件战利品放在脸旁边闻一下，但这样太变态了，左婧媛想到洪静雯找不到内裤只好真空溜走的样子，笑着把它和剩下的酒一起扔进床边的垃圾桶。


End file.
